islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
"Island Of Sodor Chronicles", previously known as "Island of Sodor Chronicles with Thomas" is an American children's comedy animated television series and a second Spin-Off Thomas Series created by TurboJUSA based on TurboJ as the director of the show "Desk Railway Chronicles" after Hero Of The Rails (inspired by the "Desk Railway Chronicles" segment that has been the mid-show feature on Thomas and Friends since Season 13). Unlike the first Thomas spin-off "Shining Time Station", it is thirty minutes long minus the original Thomas and Friends episodes told by Mr. Conductor, and the models in this show are portrayed by Lego Construction Toys and based on Thomas and Friends by Britt Allcroft and the railway series by Rev. W. Awdry and was produced with full Stop-Motion animation design with Legos but as of 2025, the models were no longer portrayed by Lego Construction Toys but fully CGI animated but the same type where Arc Productions made Thomas. Production Models The original live action models were filmed on an extensive model railway layout built at home. The models were built to the Lego scale, known in model railway circles as "L-Gauge". The locomotives used chassis made by Lego with specially made bricks. Intro Series 1 The theme song was Thomas, You're the Leader. The show opens with Knapford station, and Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds and starts his journey. The camera pans out The Steam Team with eight engines, next was Percy shunting trucks and James pulling freight. The camera shows James (who was red), Percy, Henry, and Emily (who were green), Toby (who was brown), and Thomas, Edward, and Gordon (who were blue). The new characters show up the screen ("They're the useful crew, that's who"). The next scene with 7897 running down the tracks. This shows Tidmouth Sheds and Hiro pulling freight. The next scene moves with Thomas' wheels, whistle, and buffers. Thomas puffs along the hill, going out of the shed, and shunting freight cars. The final scene reveals Thomas stopping at the station. Series 2 The theme song was Thomas, You're the Leader. The show opens with Knapford station, and Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds and starts his journey. The camera pans out The Steam Team with eight engines, next was Spade shunting trucks and Shawn pulling freight. The camera shows James (who was red), Percy, Henry, and Emily (who were green), Toby (who was brown), and Thomas, Edward, and Gordon (who were blue). The new characters show up the screen ("They're the useful crew, that's who"). This shows Tidmouth Sheds and Hiro pulling freight. The next scene moves with Thomas' wheels, whistle, and buffers. Thomas puffs along the hill, going out of the shed, and shunting freight cars. The final scene reveals Thomas stopping at the station. The Trouble With Trains Series These three movies are before Hero of the Rails and the series. All episodes were portrayed by Lego and other brands instead of CGI Thomas or Model versions of Thomas though references were made. *The Trouble With Trains (UK - 2006 and US - 2010 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (UK - 2007 and US - 2011 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (UK - 2008 and US - 2012 Reboot) Stop-Motion Series This series both classic and new can be made using Stop Motion for 11 years. The models are portrayed by Legos. As of Series 3, it was intended to be a cross between stopmotion and computer generated animation similar to The Lego Movie. Both Series 1 and 2 will be recreated by Animal Logic. *Series 1 (2015) *Series 2 (2016) *Series 3 (2017) *Series 4 (2018) *Series 5 (2019) *Series 6 (2020) *Series 7 (2021) *Series 8 (2022) *Series 9 (2023) *Series 10 (2024) *Series 11 (2025) CGI Series In the final year of Stop Motion, all characters have faces in CGI. In the twelfth series, it was designed in Legos. In the thirteenth, it would not be designed in Legos. It will be designed in computer graphics for the same elements which Arc Productions made Thomas and Friends. *Series 12 (2026) *Series 13 (2027) *Series 14 (2028) *Series 15 (2029) *Series 16 (2030) *Series 17 (2031) *Series 18 (2032) *Series 19 (2033) *Series 20 (2034) *Series 21 (2035) *Series 22 (2036) *Series 23 (2037) *Series 24 (2038) *Series 25 (2039) *Series 26 (2040) Specials and Movies *Hero of the Rails (2015 Reboot) *Misty Island Rescue (2018 Reboot) *Day of the Diesels (2019 Reboot) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2020 Reboot) *King of the Railway (2021 Reboot) *Tale of the Brave (2022 Reboot) *The Adventure Begins (2023 Reboot) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2023 Reboot) Broadcast In the US version, Island of Sodor Chronicles airs on YouTube. Trivia *The Sodor Fire Department is Fireman Sam referenced. *The models are adapted with LEGO City models. *Every model had modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Series 1: ***Thomas was incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-0T, which he used the Lego 9V Motor. ***Both James and Edward's tenders were incorrectly depicted as Ivatt 2MT tenders. ***Every Sodor engine out of Lego used black wheels on their chassis like James. ***The express coaches are portrayed by 10015 Lego passenger wagons. ***The stations are portrayed by the 7897 LEGO CITY train station (belongs to the passenger train set), and the 7997 LEGO CITY train station. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor) are supposedly to be 4/5-wide, but they were 6-wide for unknown reasons. ***The Troublesome Trucks are portrayed by coal wagons and open wagons made by BlokBricks. ***The flatbeds are portrayed by trunk wagons made by BlokBricks. ***The boxcars are portrayed by beverage wagons made by BlokBricks. ***Tidmouth Sheds and Percy are stylized just the same in the Railway Series. ***Thomas, Percy, and the tenders for the tender engines used the Lego 9-Volt Train Motor which means they have four wheels instead of six. ***Gordon's buffers are supposed to be rectangular, but shaped circle for using the Lego piece, 4022 Buffer/Clutch. ***Toby's buffers are supposed to be round but shaped rectangular for using the Lego piece, 45708 Buffer Plough. **Series 3: ***Both James and Edward's tenders were permanently depicted as Fowler tenders. ***Every Sodor engine out of Lego now used the same color wheels on their chassis. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor) are now 4/5-wide. ***The stations, Troublesome Trucks and other freight cars, express coaches, Tidmouth Sheds, and Percy are stylized permanently the same in the Television Series of Thomas and Friends. Those models were made in Lego Digital Designer. ***The Arlesdale Railway engines are 4-wide, but are depicted as the same style in the Take-N-Play range. **Series 13: ***The show is all in CGI footage and no longer portrayed by Lego construction toys. Category:Television Series